sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vane the Chameleon/Channel Mobius
This is the version of Vane the Chameleon used in Channel Mobius, a series created by Austin Bison Overview Vane is a Four-horned Chameleon of Brazilian ethnicity who helps keep various sections of Channel Mobius in operating condition. She has a reasonable stature for a mobian, standing at 3'8. Pink scales cover the majority of her, except for a peach colored muzzle; "shoulderpads" made of particularly think scales sit at the top of her arm, adding some protection there. Three horns run across the middle of her forehead, giving her a rather spiky build overall. Her clothing is a gray jumpsuit, a brown utility belt with a sheath for her katanna. A digital watch is on her right hand while a custom drill wristband (She calls it the Holepunch) on her left; white shoes with black soles and gold lining at the top are her footwear. Personality Vane is a daredevil in personality and taste, enjoying the risk that comes with working on the Channel Mobius arenas (which is also why she carries a katanna, or so she says). She's a very explosive, sometime random person who often gets in trouble. The female can easily scare her comrades with her urge to throw herself in danger, always volunteering to repair badly damaged and hazardous areas. Under this crazy girl facade is an inner sadness at knowing each day may be her last, this is why she plays the psycho; simply to keep herself entertained. She’s very eager to do “exciting” (stupid and idiotic) things when she’s bored. Her temper rarely rears its head, but her behavior gives many people the impression she’s mad, in both meanings of the word. History Vane spent her younger life lying in bed, tubes in her constantly. Born with a terminal lung disease, the girl was miserable. The doctors eventually managed a cure, but the long-term effects of the disease still held and Vane, now a teenager, was told she wouldn’t live past 40. Vane decided didn’t want her family to watch her wither, and left her home, moving to a larger city. She started working for a large channel as a background character named “Rosado”, but this went down the drain when the show “Mecha Ninja Force” was cancelled, leaving Vane without a job and wandering once more. She found work as a repairwoman for the various arenas held in Channel Mobius, it was here she adopted the personality of the crazywoman, often hacking computers to give her harder and more dangerous assignments. She intends on living every day as if it were her last, because she doesn’t know which one might be. Fighting Style and Abilities The fighting style she uses dominantly is mainly based on kicks, usually targeting for nerves and weak points, speed and striking first are her main battle motif. On occasion, she’ll display agility and gymnastic skills. When bringing her sword into it, she often uses spinning slashes for repeated damage. For powers, she can teleport across short distances in both Channel Mobius and the real world. Camouflage is another power she has, but one normal for her species. Gallery VaneCMapp.png| Vane's stat sheet Category:Chameleons Category:Females Category:Neutral